Christmas Special
by BlueSpiritBoy
Summary: Christmas Party goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Special Part 1**

**(Note: Like the Halloween Special, this chapter occurs after the events of Volume 1. So there will be a couple references to events that haven't occurred yet)**

Leo and I were driving up the Border Mountains, on the far north east of the city. It creates the border of this city in the top right of the city. It was snowing beautifully in the mountains. We reached a cabin. I rang the doorbell. Leo and I looked at the large winter cabin.

"Wow, I can't believe were invited to this Christmas party" said Leo

"Yeah, and since were deep in the border mountains" I said "No unexpected guests should come"

The cabin was located near the top of the Border Mountains, a dense forest/mountain range area which the cabin was quite deep into. Dark soon opened the door and let us in. We walked into the entrance hallway.

"Ooh, it's so warm" Leo said

"Hello Dark" I said "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Blue" Dark replied

"Who else is here?" asked Leo

"I am" said Masty coming into the hallway "How are you two?"

"I'm fine" Leo replied

"Same here" I said "Merry Christmas Masty"

"Thanks" Masty said as we hugged "Merry Christmas to you too"

We walked into the living room of the cabin. There was a large Christmas tree with several presents around it. And there was a firplace with a crackling fire. Kawa was sitting on the couch drinking, Kyuu and Gcar lying down on the couch. Capler was eating snacks.

"Wow" I said as I looked at the beautiful Christmas tree "Oh! I love the star on top of the tree. It glows so bright!"

"Yeah" said Dark "The Christmas star was actually here before I rented this cabin."

"Hey Blue!" said Kawa

"Hello, how are you?"

"Blue!" Capler said as she tackle hugged me.

"I'm good, Merry Christmas!" Kawa replied.

I replied "Thanks, Merry Christmas to you to."

Kyuu and Gcar greeted us as well. JesusRocks then came in the room

"Hey guys!" said JR "Merry Christmas!"

"Hey JR!" I replied "lol, how many times are we gonna greet Merry Christmas?"

"Hey JR" said Dark.

"Sorry, I can't stay for the whole night" said JR "I have another Christmas party to go to"

"Ah, I see" said Masty "Merry Christmas JR!"

We started drinking hot cocoa, orange soda, and tea. The party soon started moving, Kawa and Capler hung some more shiny Christmas decorations, Masty cuddled with Kyuu and Gcar, Leo played with a DDR machine in another room. JR and Dark prepared and ate some food in the kitchen. I walked to the Christmas tree to place my gifts in.

"Oh, hey Blue!" said Gcar

"Hey Gcar" I replied. We shared a few greetings and she went back to cuddling with Masty.

I placed my gifts under the tree and walked around the cabin to check the place out. There were two floors, a garage and a balcony. On the first floor, the entrance hallway leads to the entrance to the living room and stairs. The dining room is across the Living room and the kitchen is connected to the dining room. The living room also has a sliding glass door next to the tree which leads outside. The stairs lead to the second floor hallway. There were 4 rooms, 2 bedrooms, 1 game room (which Leo was in), and a bathroom. The each bedroom and the game room have an entrance to the balcony. I sat in the dining room with Dark which was just across the living room.

"I wish Azat could have made it to the party" I said

"Yeah" said Dark "But let's not talk about her right now"

"If they knew what happened to her, they'd be in total despair" I said

Dark just shrugged. I moved on and talked with Capler.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm good, but the only music I can find here are silly Christmas songs" she said

"Yeah, any good ones?"

"Most of them are all old" Cap said. She drank some rum and I had some.

I then had a few drinks with Kyuu after she cuddled with Masty.

"Orange soda Blue?" She offered

"No thanks, I'm good" I said. And then I joked with her "Oh, better not spill that on my chest or Masty might lick me!"

Kyuu and I laughed and we chatted for a little bit.

"Has Leo been up stairs the whole time?" asked Kyuu.

"Yeah" I said. I looked around the living room and kitchen "I think Capler and Gcar joined him in the entertainment room."

JesusRocks then walked to the front door. Capler, Gcar, and Leo raced down the stairs getting a snack to eat in the kitchen.

"Well, I better go now" said JR "Bye Everyone!"

"Bye JR!" everyone said "Merry Christmas!"

JR left and we all went back to partying. Leo and Kyuu watched anime upstairs, Masty was tickling Gcar next to the fireplace, Dark was monitoring the party and Capler was sleeping. I was outside on the second floor's balcony. Leo came out and joined me.

"A beautiful night" I said to him

"Yeah, how are you?" he said

"I'm fine" I replied. I turned around and saw we were standing under a mistletoe "Oh, you know what this means"

"lolwhat?" Leo asked "Oh, I see"

"According to Christmas tradition, two people under mistletoe must kiss" I said. There was an awkward silence. "Well, this is awkward"

I stared at Leo and he stared back. Everything was quiet, I leaned towards Leo. Then a car came slowly up to the driveway.

"Isn't that JR's car?" I asked. JR ran out of the car and towards the cabin. I came back inside to see what was going on.

It was about 10:49 and JR came knocking on the glass door in the living room. Dark opened the door to find JR comes back inside. He quickly came inside and told Dark to close and lock the doors.

"Whats wrong?" Dark asked.

"There is something in the forest!" said JR "When I tried leaving this place, there were creatures surrounding and following me"

"What did they look like?" I asked

"I dunno" said JR "It was dark out night and It was too dangerous to travel all the way down the mountain."

"Well, you're safe now" said Kawa

"Are you sure it wasn't just some woodland animals?" said Capler.

"No" said JR

Leo came downstairs

"Hey JR" said Leo "What are you still doing here?"

"I wa~" said JR, but was interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the front door.

We all walked to the front door. Dark turned on the lights and saw nobody at the door.

"Nobody's there, must be the wind" said Dark

"Wait a minute" I said as I opened the door and walked outside. I looked at the snow floor and noticed footprints heading back into the forest.

"Dark, look at this" I said pointing at the ground

"They're footprints!" said Leo

"No sh*t Sherlock" replied JR sarcastically.

"These footprints look like they're from boots…, metal boots"

"And whoever it was, they are fast" said JR as he pointed at how far the footprints go.

"Let's go back inside and party again" I said as I pushed everyone back into the cabin.

"What do you think Blue?" Leo asked

"I don't know, maybe Dark has an idea" I replied "Let's go to the balcony"

Leo and I walked upstairs and into the balcony. It was too dark to see much outside from the cabin. Leo was about to turn on the balcony lights, but I stopped him.

"Shh" I said "I want it to be dark"

I looked at the trees and the snow floor. Looking for something, yet wishing not to find anything. I started seeing something moving in the darkness. I squinted and tried to see. Dark came out to the balcony and turned on the lights.

"Huh? NO DARK!" I yelled as the lights lit up the cabin.

"What?" said Dark wonder what he did. I looked out at the snow and saw a dark figure running into the shadows.

"What was that" said Leo

The creature ran away quickly like a horse. We all stood there in shock. What was that thing? I asked myself.

"Dark, do you know what that is?" I asked

"Its trouble" said Dark


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Special Part 2**

**(Note: Like the Halloween Special, this chapter occurs after the events of Volume 1. So there will be a couple references to events that haven't occurred yet. I apologize to any Doctor Who fans for slightly ripping off the idea from one of their monsters :P)**

Dark ran back inside the cabin, Leo and I followed, but I tripped. Leo came back to check if I'm fine. I saw the mistletoe on the balcony again and I also spotted a zip-line from the top of the cabin going into the woods.

"huh?" I said to myself. Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"We need to go" he said

Leo and I came back inside and down to the first floor. Dark was in the kitchen researching something on a laptop. Leo and I came up to him to find out what that creature was.

"Do you have any idea what that is, Dark?" I asked

"Here" he said, showing us what he was looking at "They are cyborgs called the cyberage."

On the screen were pictures of metal beings that looked like knights with blank faces. Instead of eyes, there are black circles, and instead of a mouth they just have a rectangular hole with speakers.

"What the" Leo said

"When I say cyborgs, I mean it very loosely. Only 20% of their body consists of human organs" Dark said "They were experiments for improving human lives, or that's what they say. I believe it's just for more power. They were people carved themselves and transplanted their brains into the body of a machine. The men who did this originally wanted to improve the world by making people stronger and converting them into robots, but their minds were altered after being inside a machine. They soon started disapproving human activities, and then started hating them. If the government didn't learn about this, the cyberagers would go on a revolt on mankind. Last year, the laboratories supporting them were shut down and the cyberagers were destroyed"

"So what is one doing here?" I asked

"I dunno, they're supposed to be extinct" said Dark

"Like the Dinosaurs?" said Capler who was listening to our conversation.

"What are you doing?" I said "This is a private conversation!"

"Then you should have it in a place where we can't all see and hear you" said JR sarcasticly.

"What do we do?" Gcar asked

"We call Police HQ and have them send help to hunt down this cyberager" answered Dark. He walked to the phone and started dialing HQ. Suddenly the lights went out. People screamed.

"Oh great" I said "Nobody better be dead."

"The back-up power will recharge the house" said Dark

The lights went back on, nobody was injured. Unfortunately, Dark couldn't use the phone line.

"The cyberager must have destroyed the electric generator outside the cabin." Said Dark

"A little convenient that the power went out, don't you think?" I said "Oh well, what shall we do now?"

"I guess we'll just have to take care of this creature ourselves" Dark said.

"Will it get inside?" asked Capler

"No, this place is well made, the easiest way to get in is through the glass door or windows" said Dark "But it's built to withstand bullet fire. It should take a cyberager like 10 minutes before breaking through. And at worst case scenario, there is a secret emergency tunnel that goes from this cabin into a shed that's like 1 football field away from here."

"Somethings not right, why would a cyberager want this cabin?" I pondered.

"Maybe it's angry at Christmas time and the creature wants to destroy our holiday spirit?" Leo said.

"We have some weapons in the cupboard in case of intruder alert" Dark said as he opened a locked cupboard to reveal guns, grenades, and tasers.

"Woah" said Kyuu and her mouth dropped

"I want the sledge hammer!" said Capler

I took a taser and pistol.

"So, we just wait till that cyberager shows up?" I asked

"Yes" said Dark "Two people should stand guard at the balcony outside and lookout for the cyberager."

"So much for Christmas" Leo said.

"Don't worry" I said "when we take care of this we'll start opening presents."

It was 11:10 PM at night. We all watched for the cyberager.

"Luckily, since the cyberager hasn't started an attack yet. Our ten minutes haven't started yet." Masty said.

"Okay, we need to organize ourselves" said Dark "You and Blue go to the balcony and stand watch, Leo and Capler go patrol the second floor, JR, Gcar, and Kyuu stay with me and defend the first floor."

"Got it" we all said. Dark gave everyone a walkie talkie so we could communicate with each other. So I stood outside on the balcony with Masty keeping watch. He was using the walkie talkie to tell Kyuu kinky things he'd be doing to her.

"We can all hear you Masty" said JR over the walkie talkie

"And I wish I didn't have to" said Dark

"Sorry" said Masty. I walked up to him and hugged him. It was cold and I needed some warmth, also Masty needed a hug "Oh look, were under a mistle toe"

"huh?" I said as I noticed the same mistle toe from earlier "Well, this is awkward"

I looked at Masty and he looked back. We leaned closer to each other, but then Masty backed away with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I said. Then I joked "Does my breath smell?"

But I soon realized why he was surprised and I tried my best not to make any sudden movements. Meanwhile, inside, Leo and Capler were walking from room to room.

"How are you doing Capler?" Leo asked

"Fine" she replied. The two walked into the bedroom facing the back of the cabin and lay down.

"If there is cyberager out there I'm sure Blue and Masty will spot it before it gets into the cabin." said Leo. There was a knock on the window "Oh, It should be Blue, he probably wants a blanket or something"

Capler walked to the glass door leading into the balcony. She started to open it, but soon realized it wasn't Blue outside.

Elsewhere, on the first floor…

"Yawn" said Kyuu aloud.

Gcar was sitting in the corner and Dark was eating a snack.

"We have to do something!" Kyuu complained "I hate waiting"

"We could go out and come to the cyberager" said JR

"No, we can't" said Dark "It's too risky to go out, someone could get hurt"

Minutes pass, it was now 11:30. There was a large thud against the glass door; it was the cyberager trying to break in.

"Blue! Masty! Leo! Capler!"said Dark "The cyberager is here!"

On the balcony, I turned around and found a cyberager staring me in the eye.

"Oh my…" I said in total shock

"No Dark!" said Masty into the walkie talkie "The cyberager is here on the balcony, we need help!"

In the bedroom, Capler, after realize her mistake, tried to close the sliding glass door. A hand blocked the door from closing and Capler struggled to keep it from opening.

"No guys! The creature is in here!' yelled Leo as he helped Capler keep the sliding glass door from opening.

"Oh no" said Dark "There's 3 cyberagers!"

Masty and I stepped back from the cyberager and fired our guns at it, but none have seemed to take any effect.

"Dark!" I said into the walkie talkie as I was shooting at the cyberager "The guns are ineffective! I repeat. The guns are ineffective!"

Dark, Kyuu, and Gcar heard the message, but they had no other way to defend themselves.

"What do we do?" asked Gcar

"The four of us hit this thing with everything we got. Were bound to kill one robot with four people" said Dark. The four of them all aimed their guns at the cyberager bashing the door from outside.

There was a thud against the front door.

"Oh Noes!!!" said Kyuu "There's another one of them at the door!"

"Damn" said Dark

JR and Dark kept their aim at the cyberager at the glass door, while Kyuu and Gcar aimed at the front door. Leo and Capler where giving it their all to keep the cyberager from opening the door. Masty and I backed away from the cyberager shooting our last ammunition at him. I told Masty to run inside. I let out the last few bullets I had on the thing and ran inside. I locked the door just in time to keep the cyberager out, but I didn't notice that Masty was still outside. I opened the door, but the cyberager would get in, so I closed it back.

"Masty!" I yelled "I'll save you!"

I still have my taser and pistol. It was 11:34 PM; our ten minutes to defend ourselves have already started. In 6 minutes the cyberagers on the first floor will have broken in. Everybody needed help.

"Blue, we need help down here!" yelled Dark

"Blue! We help us! We can't last any longer!" yelled Leo.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Masty outside running from the cyberager "I have no weapons! Blue! Blue!"

I was speechless. The bashing against the doors downstairs was getting harder. The cyberager near Leo and capler started punching the sliding door, making it even harder to keep the thing from opening it. Masty ran to the other side of the balcony, but accidently got him cornered. He forgot about the other cyberager in front of the bedroom Leo and Capler was guarding. And Masty couldn't go backwards since there was still the cyberager following him. He was trapped with two cyberagers on both sides of him. We were in trouble. But to make things worse, a noise was coming from the chimney, something was coming down through it.

"Please be Masty, Please be Masty" said Kyuu to herself

A large sliding noise soon followed and a cyberager landed on the crackling fire. That made our enemy count at 5 robots.

"Blue!"" yelled Dark "We really need your help!"

Then the cyberager at the fireplace roared.

I was upstairs, overwhelmed by the situation. All I could say was

"Holy Shi~"

BOOM


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Special Part 3**

There was a large explosion coming from outside.

"What was that?" I asked

"No time for questions we need help!" yelled Dark

The cyberager in the fireplace started to stand up. Dark quickly flipped a switch and the fire place closed with the Cyberager trapped in.

Meanwhile, I needed to save Masty, Capler and Leo first. I ran to the bedroom were Capler and Leo were barely keeping the door closed from the cyberager.

"Blue!" yelled Leo

"There's a sledge hammer right next to the bed!" said Capler "Use it!"

I grabbed the sledge hammer and smashed the cyberager's hand off the door. Capler and Leo were about to shut the door, but I told them to open it back up. I went outside and used the sledge hammer to push the cyberager off the balcony. I turned to see Masty coming toward me.

"Come in!" I said and the two of us returned back inside the cabin. The bashing of the doors was getting louder. I did a quick head count "Good, were all safe"

We went downstairs and grabbed more ammunition. The cyberager is close to breaking the glass door in. The fireplace door also looked ready to burst.

"With the increasing numbers of enemies we should best retreat" said Dark "There's a door over there in the kitchen that leads to the basement. In the basement, there's another door that opens up to the secret emergency tunnel that gets to a shed several yards from here."

"Ok, let's go" I said

"No wait, our presents!" said Capler

"We don't have the time!" Dark said

"WAIT!" yelled Leo "Where did they go?"

The place was silent, it appeared that the cyberagers had left.

"Did we win?" asked Gcar

"No, where would they go?" I asked "Where have the cyberagers gone too"

"Okay, I think we have enough time to gather our belongings." said Dark "And if the cyberagers are gone, we can use the snow plow to drive us back to the city"

"Yes" said JR "That's a great idea, but shouldn't we leave now. Our lives are more important than our belongings"

Something isn't not right, I thought. Leo then came up to me.

"Hey Blue" Leo said "I thought we could go through the secret passageway to be safe. Then from the shed, we could see if the cyberagers are really gone. Cuz it's just too weird for them to disappear like this."

"Wow, that's smart" I said. I looked at the others who were too busy disputing which gifts to take with them.

"It's so hard to choose" said Kyuu

"Just bring one" said Dark

"Well, I think Masty's gift is going to be great" said Kyuu "But I don't want to be rude to everyone else"

JR slapped his palm on his face. Leo and I went down into the basement to use the secret tunnel. I looked around the basement.

"Look at all this stuff" I said as I looked around "There are tanks of oxygen, several blankets, a wooden rocking chair, and some barrels of oil. That's weird"

"Maybe it's for vehicles that run out of gas here" said Leo

"Good point" I said as I looked through boxes of random stuff "Oh look, a flare gun. This may be useful"

I placed the gun in my coat pocket and continued looking through the stuff. Leo started looking through the boxes of stuff as well.

"Do you know what the cyberagers are after?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said "But I'm sure I'll find out"

"Blue, I don't want to keep being your sidekick" said Leo "I want to have that moment when I save the day in pure awesomeness."

"Okay" I replied "We'll beat these guys, you and me together"

I noticed something else in one of the boxes.

"Well, we better go now" said Leo

"Oh, that's brilliant!" I said to myself

"Oh…" said Leo. He blushed and then said "Thanks Blue. Don~!"

"Uhh, I was talking about this" I said as I showed Leo a strange device in my hand

"What is that?" he said

"It's a signal amplifier" I said "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Here, but it's an old phone" Leo said as he handed me his phone

"Hm, it's too old" I said "And so is mine, maybe someone upstairs has a newer phone that is compatible with this"

Leo and I went back to the first floor with the device.

"Anybody here have a good phone?" I asked

Everybody checked their pockets and bags.

"Mine broke when we were outside" said Masty

"I left mine at home" said Kyuu

"Same here!" said Gcar

"Mine broke last week" said Capler

"Give me a second" said Dark as he looked for his cell phone.

"But were out in the mountains" said JR "We all know that you can't get a signal. We'd have to use a landline, which is broken now."

"Ah, but I found this" I showed everyone the signal amplifier "This should be able to get us a call. Do you have your phone JR?"

"Oh, no. I must have dropped it when I saw the cyberagers after leaving the party" JR said

"Here you go Blue" said Dark "But it barely has any power left"

"Ok, thanks" I said as I hooked up Dark's phone to the machine. I then called the police HQ

"Hello? Dark is that you? This is Face" answered Face who was at police HQ

"We need immediate assistance!" I said to Face. Dark then took the phone.

"Code Red! Code Red level 3! We have cyberagers in the Border Mountains!" said Dark

"Cyberagers?" replied Face skeptically "Is this a joke? Why would there be cyberagers here?"

"Just bring help now!" yelled Dark

"Ok, got it!" said Face "How many of them ar~"

The phone ran out of power.

"What now?" JR asked

"We can wait here until Face's reinforcements arrive" said Dark.

"That could take us a while" said JR "What if the cyberagers come back and enter the cabin by then?"

"We use the secret escape tunnel" said Leo "I'll go to the shed and check out if there are any cyberagers"

"But isn't the snow plow safer?" said JR

"Leo is just going to check out the situation from the shed, we'll take the snow plow once he comes back and tells us if there's any threat" answered Dark. JR shrugged, clearly frustrated.

"Oh Dark" I said as Leo headed downstairs "What supplies are in the cabin?"

"I don't think that's important" said JR

"I think the shed was last used a couple of months ago" said Dark "For a demolition project. So there should be some explosive material in the shed"

"Oh no" I said "It can't be"

"What?" Masty said "Do you think the shed will blow up when Leo gets to it?"

"I'm saying it already has!" I soon realized that Leo is in danger and quickly ran downstairs to stop Leo from opening the door to the secret emergency tunnel. He was holding the handle "Leo stop!"

"What is it Blue?" he said as he opened the door. There were three cyberagers standing at the door "Bluuueee!!!" I ran up to Leo and pulled him away

I stared at the cyberagers and simply said "Okay" and I quickly closed the door "Leo, I think we should run."

Leo quickly got upstairs, but as I headed up the stairs I noticed the cyberagers haven't even tried to knock the door open. I soon joined the others.

"There's cyberager's in the basement!" yelled Leo.

"They haven't broken through the doors though" I said

"We don't have much time then" said JR "These cyberagers are everywhere! We need to go!"

"We'll have to use the snow plow, it'll keep us safe from the cyberagers" suggested Dark

"Wait" I said. Everybody started moving around "I SAID WAIT!!!"

"What?" said Dark

"Let's all just cool down and think" I said "These cyberagers are able to counter attack all of our actions. They cut the phone line when we tried to call police HQ earlier this night. Then, they were able to attack all of our positions, snuck up on Masty and me. And they've managed to locate the secret tunnel, and apparently blew up the shed for some reason."

"What are you saying?" said Capler

"I'm saying that the cyberagers needed inside help to counteract our moves" I said.

"So the cyberagers want us to be in the cabin?" asked Kyuu

"No, well sorta, that's what the cyberagers what you to think" I answered "Because, they want us to think were safe, so their goal must be the opposite of what we think it is. So when we think we went against their goal, we've actually helped them."

"So…wait" said Leo trying to access what just said "The cyberagers want us to think they want us to be trapped in the cabin, so then we'd escape and leave the cabin to them?"

"Exactly!' I said "There must be something of great value in here that they want"

"You're acting crazed Blue" said JR

"You can talk, JR" I said "Well actually, you have been talking. And each word out of your mouth has been suggesting us to go"

"Are you saying I'm working with the cyberagers?" said JR "But I'm your friend!"

"Well, First of all, I'm not on your friends list! But that's not the point" I said "The point is your trying to get us out of here. And you lied to us. When you said you dropped your phone when you saw the cyberagers when you were driving away from the party, but you also said you only noticed figures in the darkness. And in order to drop your phone you'd have to be outside, where the cyberagers could have contacted with you. Not only that, but the cyberagers haven't broken in yet. They're giving us a chance to leave this cabin."

"What does JR have to gain from this?" said Kyuu

"Why don't you tell us, JR" I said "Whatever you need, we can still help you. Just call off the cyberagers and we'll protect you. But you have to help us stop them!"

"Oh Blue, you forced my hand" said JR. Suddenly the basement doors broke open and a cyberager broke through the glass door of the living room. Shattering noises came from the second floor. The front door then busted open with another cyberager entering.

"They're here!" Dark said

"And now it begins" said JR in a monotone voice "lay down your weapons or you will be killed"

Dark and the others placed their weapons on the ground. We knew from what Masty and I saw, simple bullets weren't enough to take these guys down. We'd need something that could fry their circuits somehow. But with so many of them, it'll be hard to make a move without anyone getting hurt. Although, I still tried to get more information.

"What begins? JR?" I yelled at him "What are the cyberagers after? What do you and they want? Why are they here?"

The cyberagers entered the room. There were three from the basement, one from the front door, another from the glass door, and one from upstairs. All of them stood at possible exits. Then, a seventh cyberager entered the room through the glass door.

The cyberager spoke in a robotic voice "We are here to start the dawn of a new age of technology and power!"

Then they all spoke

"ALL HAIL THE CYBERAGERS"


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Special Part 4**

We were surrounded by seven cyberagers.

"Well, look at the right side" Leo said "At least you solved the mystery of how these guys know our every move"

"Yeah" I said "But the real mystery is what they want"

"DarkArcher" said the cyberager that entered the room last "I am cyberager general 1337 of squad 13. JR has designated you the figure of authority here"

"What do you want in this cabin?" said Dark "And how are you even alive?"

JR answered Dark in a monotone voice "These seven cyberagers escaped the shut down from the government by hiding underground and hibernating for so long. They've followed rumors and reports of a very rare artifact to this location. You will tell us where it is"

I interrupted "And how do you fit in with this plan JR"

Cyberager 1337 replied "JesusRocks is only a puppet, through hypnotism. He is, or was, our human spy. Gather information and telepathically report, but his findings were unsuccessful. So now we are doing this through brute force."

"Hypnotism?" said Kyuu "Robots can hypnotize people?"

I whispered to Leo "We need to get all of us out of here, any ideas?"

"Uhh…we could climb up the chimney?" Leo said

"That's a terrible idea" I said, but then noticed Dark left the fireplace door shut "Oh, that's brilliant. Leo gets me that bottle of vodka while Dark is talking"

"You still haven't answered the question" said Dark "What is it exactly, you are after?"

"A diamond, called the warp star, its power is untold" said cyberager 1337

I interrupted, holding the bottle of vodka in my hand, "Wait, you guys came all the way here chasing a myth of a magical stone?" As I spoke I moved closer to the fireplace.

The cyberager said "Your plan of using a combination of alcohol and fire will not work"

"What? I just want to open my present" I said as I was just a few steps away from the fireplace.

"You plan to throw the vodka into the fireplace, turn up the gas, and use it to create a flare that would distract us for your getaway. Humans are too predictable, and we are prepared." said the cyberager "Your actions are irrelevant and you will die now"

1337 stared at JR and JR moved in a hypnotized state, picked up a gun and aimed it at me

"Wait, wait, WAIT!!!" I said "I know where the star thingy is"

"Clearly a ploy to buy you more time" said 1337 "Kill him"

"WAIT!!!" I said "Yeah it does buy me more time, but I really do know where the diamond is. Though I want you to answer three questions first."

"What?" 1337 replied

I asked "What do you intend to do with us when you have the diamond, how do you break your telepathic hold on JR, and what does this diamond supposedly do?"

"JR is our puppet until I choose to let him go or if my circuitry is destroyed" answered cyberager 1337 "And the diamond is told to have the unique property of amplifying the power of any form of energy"

"Ah, I see" I replied "And what about us?"

"You will all die, with or without your help" said 1337

"I admire your honesty" I said

"Wait, can't you just enslave us?" said JR in a normal voice. Although JR was still holding a gun, I noticed his mind control isn't 100%

"Holding a mind control on so many people would be a waste of time" said cyberager 1337

Then a large rang came throughout the cabin. It was 12:00, Christmas day.

"Oh look, It's Christmas" I said "May I open my presents?"

"Stop toying around" said the cyberager "Tell us were the warp star is"

I pretended to ignore him "Kyuu, you got me what I asked you for Christmas right?" I said

"Yeah, it's in that blue box on your left" she said

I walked to the Christmas tree and grabbed a blue box

"Blue, wait…" said Kyuu

"If you were so smart at guessing whatI would do" I said "Then you should know I never give up, and I always have a way out" I ripped open the wrapping paper, 1337 ran at me, I pulled out the boxes content. It was a pink bunny.

"What?" I said surprised. Cyberager 1337 tossed me against the fireplace and I fell, dropping the vodka and I watched it roll towards the other cyberagers.

"I meant your other left" Kyuu said "That box was for Leo"

"You got me a pink bunny!" said Leo "Thanks, but Yuni already got me one a few days ago"

"Oww" I replied. I was fine, but pretended to be in pain so the cyberager would let his guard down. I reached for the right box, quickly unwrapped it and pulled out a sword.

"What?" said 1337

"Wow, never seen a robot surprised before" I said as I used the sword to slash the Christmas tree. I then opened the fireplace and turned up the gas. The tree fell and then went on fire, the Christmas star on top landed on Leo's feet. He soon realized the truth.

"OMG, this is the warp star!" yelled Leo. All the cyberagers stared at him "Uh-oh"

"Leo! If that thing is real, use its ability on the fire" I said to him "Fire is a form of energy! Amplify it!"

Leo pointed the star at the fire, which is now in the middle of the room. Nothing happened, and the cyberagers moved closer to Leo.

"It's not working" yelled Leo

"You have to believe that it does work!" I yelled back. 1337 walked to me and I used the sword to slash a diagonal line through his face.

"Believe? That sounds so cheesy" said Gcar

"No time" said Dark "We need to get out of here!"

"Stop" said one of the cyberagers blocking the exit. Leo tried using the star again and the fire exploded in a blaze. The explosion didn't destroy the cabin, but blew several of the cyberagers on their backs. Now the whole cabin was on fire. The cyberagers were surprised by the power and Dark managed to get Gcar, JR, and Capler out of the cabin. The fire cut off Masty and Kyuu from the others. I joined Leo and told him to go upstairs.

"Don't let them get away" yelled the 1337 as he exited the cabin through the broken glass door.

Kyuu and Masty ran down to the basement followed by one cyberager. Three of them approached Leo and me as we tried to make our way up the stairs. They tried to grab me and I swung my sword at them to keep their arms from grabbing me. I kicked one of them off the stairs and told Leo to meet me at the balcony.

"Do we jump into the snow?" asked Leo

"No, the basement is filled with flammable objects, by the time we get back on our feet, this cabin will blow up" I said to him while reaching for the zip line I noticed earlier that day "We'll use this. Jump on my back, since I'm taller than you"

As I got ready to go down the zip line, I looked back and noticed two cyberagers running through the second floor hallway.

"Here we go!" I yelled

Meanwhile, Masty and Kyuu raced through the secret emergency tunnel

"One of them is following us!" said Kyuu

"Wanna take him on?" said Masty looking back. He turned at Kyuu to see that she was still running and getting farther from him "Wait!"

The cyberager was running down the tunnel as well, but then a huge roar erupted and the floor shook. Everyone in the tunnel tripped and fell on the ground.

"What was that?" said Kyuu

Masty looked back and saw the fire quickly engulfs the cyberager and that the tunnel was exploding.

"RUN!" yelled Masty

I jumped off the balcony and rode on the zip line. A huge explosion blew the cabin and we looked back to see the explosion blast straight through the second floor and destroy the cyberagers.

"Woah!" we both said as the zip line snapped and we fell into the snow

"Keep your head down!" I said to Leo as the fire from the explosion flew everywhere.

Masty and Kyuu reached a ladder that led up to the surface, Masty now was ahead of Kyuu. The fire was quickly getting to them.

"Hurry!" yelled Masty. The two jumped out of the tunnel exit as fire exploded out of it.

"Whew" said Masty "We made it! I'm gonna give you such a big hug."

Kyuu laid face down in the snow.

"Kyuu? Kyuu!" yelled a worried Masty

Leo and I got away from the cabin and used our walkie talkies to communicate with Dark

"Dark, where are you?" I said

"I'm with Gcar, Capler, and JR" he replied "Do you still have the star?"

"Yeah" I replied

"We need to get to the city" said Dark "I'm heading for this lake a 2 miles away from the cabin. Gcar is taking the snow plow and driving Capler and an unconscious JR to the police HQ for safety"

"We'll meet you at the lake" I said "We can hide the star at the bottom of it. Cyberagers are still robots, and robots can't swim"

"See you there" said Dark.

"Blue!" yelled Leo who was at the rubble of what used to be a cabin "This snow mobile survived the explosion! We can ride it!"

"Great idea" I said. Leo took the wheel and I sat behind him "Allons-y, let's go!"


End file.
